


【EB】吃醋

by SheepNebula



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepNebula/pseuds/SheepNebula
Summary: 陈韦丞想让杨博尧吃醋，杨博尧对此的反应是？or：我只想看他们对对方狂吼我爱你
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【EB】吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy/Brett左右斜线有意义

杨博尧觉得陈韦丞今天准是有点毛病。

拍摄结束后到开车回家的这段时间里，陈韦丞时不时就偷偷摸摸看他一眼，撞上杨博尧疑问的目光后又赶快看向别处。一开始杨博尧还有心问问他是怎么了，次数一多他也懒得问了，直接把陈韦丞越来越明目张胆的偷瞄视作空气。不去理会那期待的目光里生出了越来越多的委屈，杨博尧稳稳地把着方向盘，面无表情地看着前方的路，决定到家后就把陈韦丞按在沙发上咯吱一顿，让他把他盘算的小九九都痛痛快快吐出来。

没想到陈韦丞比他更快，他进家门刚放好东西，就被人从后边紧紧抱住了。比他高了不止一点的男孩把脑袋埋在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去，发出一些意义不明的嘟囔。今天这到底是怎么了？杨博尧翻了个白眼，轻轻叹了口气，挠了挠男孩环在他腰间的手，示意男孩放开他，然而那双大手动也没动，反而箍得更紧了。无奈下，杨博尧就着当下这个姿势在陈韦丞怀里艰难地转了一圈，伸手拍了拍那颗闷在自己颈窝的脑袋，"起来啦，你想闷死自己吗？还是想勒死我？"陈韦丞闻言，威吓般地收紧手臂，用力抱了杨博尧一下，便不情不愿地松开手，向后退了一步，抬起头来了。

或许是因为刚才在杨博尧颈间蹭来蹭去太久，陈韦丞的鼻头红红的，头发也乱的四处翘起，他微微撅嘴，水汪汪的眼睛里盈着杨博尧看不懂的情绪，是委屈？是难过？就像一只受到冷落不知所措的小狗。看到他这个样子，杨博尧积蓄一路的怒意都消散了，他永远做不到和失落的小狗置气。他伸出手，抚上陈韦丞的脸颊，男孩虽然明显还委屈着，但仍乖乖靠向杨博尧的掌心，杨博尧心中一暖，用比刚才轻柔的声音问他说："今天是怎么了？"

他不问还好，一问陈韦丞身后不存在的尾巴简直要垂在地上，男孩向前一扑，又把杨博尧抱了个满满当当，"你还问我！我还想问你今天怎么了呢！一天都不看我也不理我，我生气了！"杨博尧踉跄了一下，抬手环上陈韦丞宽阔的后背，习惯性地摩挲着，心中的疑惑快要化成实体，变成一个大大的问号悬在他脑袋上，到底是谁不理谁啊？将卡在喉咙的满满疑问强咽下去，作为两人中更年长的那方，杨博尧明智地决定还是先哄好陈韦丞再说别的。"好了好了……"他轻轻拍着陈韦丞的后背，贴过去蹭了蹭他的脸颊，感觉怀中人紧绷的肌肉放松下来，才开口说："我没有不理你呀，我一直都看着你呢，倒是你，我一看你你就转移视线，你在想什么呢。"问着问着他心中也生出些许无奈，明明今天一直被无视的人是自己，罪魁祸首却委屈上了，还要他来哄。这样想着，杨博尧心一横，用了点力气把陈韦丞推开，再在陈韦丞错愕的目光下，伸手捧住了陈韦丞的脸，"到底怎么了，Eddy？你不说我不会明白的。"他用低沉，悦耳的声音恳切地说，他知道陈韦丞完全招架不住这一招。

"我……我没怎么。我今天就是在想，在想你有没有吃醋……"陈韦丞被惊得一哆嗦，脸腾的一下就红了，在杨博尧的注视下，他的头越来越低，声音也越来越小，最后两个单词吐出来时几乎是在嗫嚅了。他今天一直惦念着杨博尧的反应，带着一丝忐忑不安，十分期待，他总控制不住地向杨博尧的方向看去，期望能看到男友某刻不同以往的神情。

可是没有，一次都没有。他看着杨博尧和往常一样，带着在社交场合无往不利的笑容，与每个人亲切的交谈，每个人。偶尔和杨博尧对上视线时，他就有种做坏事被抓现行的感觉，心虚地赶快看向别处，等到杨博尧把目光从他身上扯回去后，他才敢继续盯着他看，然后再次失望地发现杨博尧唇角的弧度依然完美。话说，他和别人说话的时候，怎么笑得这么开心啊。他不满地看着杨博尧被女孩的搞怪动作逗得爆发出一阵大笑，眼角甚至微微笑出了点泪光。心中膨胀的期待慢慢变成了失望和不明不白的情绪，而杨博尧自拍摄结束后再也没看过他一眼的行为直接把所有的情绪引燃，无边的委屈在他心中蔓延开来。思及此，他心中先前被杨博尧平息好的躁动心情又有点要死灰复燃的趋势。他撇嘴看着杨博尧，嘟囔着说："……结果你一点都没吃醋，还和别人聊那么开心，都不看我了。"语气与其说是在埋怨，不如说在撒娇了。

"吃醋？"杨博尧一脸茫然地重复，他低下头，大脑飞速回想着今天的拍摄，有什么能让他吃醋的事……忽然，他灵光一闪，不敢置信地抬头瞪着陈韦丞，忍不住喊了出来："吃醋？你是说吃你和Zach的醋吗？bro！我怎么可能？……"他看到陈韦丞微微翘起又垮下的嘴角，和红到像指示灯的脸，决定还是把后半句话吞回肚子里。两人间的沉默持续了半秒，在要凝固成坚冰前被杨博尧出声打破："认真的吗bro，你怎么会认为我会吃Zach的醋？"

平心而论，陈韦丞和Zach今天确实很亲密的样子，拍摄开头的对视，末尾时两人站在一起挨得很近，陈韦丞甚至还开了个调情般的玩笑：那顿未能实现的野餐。或许在旁人眼里，他们之间看上去真有点粉色氛围。但作为世界上最了解陈韦丞的人，杨博尧并没有感到任何威胁，实际上还很乐于看到陈韦丞能这样放松地和别人交流。Zach是个热情和善的好孩子，他带着点父母般的欣慰看着陈韦丞和Zach笑着打闹，或许之后能再请他来拍摄几期？能让陈韦丞这么快就熟络起来并自如交流的人不多，他们现在不在澳大利亚，身边熟人很少，应该多找点这样的嘉宾，视频效果或许能更好一点。他在心里盘算着，丝毫没有注意到陈韦丞在和Zach说话时，偷偷看向他的晦暗不明的目光。

"等等，"在陈韦丞开口之前，杨博尧一皱眉，比出嘘的手势示意陈韦丞先不要说话，他盯着陈韦丞，语气少见的认真："所以你和Zach是真的关系不错？你没有因为……勉强自己吧。"因为想让我吃醋，他默默把这小半句咽回了肚子里，可不能让陈韦丞的脸再红了。结果这家伙这一天怪怪的就是因为这种原因，他无奈地看着恋人，真是怪幼稚，也……怪可爱的。他没再说话，脸上却浮现了些笑意，目光也温柔了许多，眼角的笑纹都弯成可亲的弧度。

藏起的心思被戳破，陈韦丞先是大脑空白了几秒，反应过来后羞恼地想要辩白时，被爱人的关心打了个措手不及，顿时什么委屈和羞耻感都消失了，此时心中充盈着的，唯有像潮水一般袭来，将他淹没的爱意。他想和杨博尧说对不起，今天这么幼稚让你担心了；他想和杨博尧说我其实只是想看你在乎我的样子，哪怕只有一瞬；他不敢和杨博尧说我其实一直都怕你会离开我，你那么好，谁都会爱你，可我只能爱你一个人。可他看着杨博尧弯弯的像小月亮一样的眉眼，看着杨博尧只看着他一个人的，含着笑意的美丽眼睛，看着杨博尧凝视着他，就好像他此刻是杨博尧的全部。

他心中最隐蔽，最黑暗的，一直以来盛放着不安与嫉妒的角落，终于被这轮明月一般温柔的笑容照亮了。

振作了精神，陈韦丞给杨博尧回以一个羞怯的微笑，让杨博尧只想捧着他的脸落下一千个吻，把他眼角的微微泪光和那些令人心痛的不自信都统统吻掉，但没等杨博尧上前一步，陈韦丞先低下头来，在杨博尧的嘴角落下一个不含情欲意味的吻，和一句如蝴蝶扇动翅膀般轻声的，却又坚定到让杨博尧心颤的："我好爱你"。说完，男孩好像被抽干了所有力气一样，埋在了杨博尧的颈窝里，杨博尧顺势将手臂绕过陈韦丞的脖颈，紧紧搂住了他。他的男孩，他的恋人，他的没有安全感的小狗。我怎么会这么爱你呢，你又怎么会不知道呢。杨博尧闭上眼，感受着他和陈韦丞狂奔一般的心跳，这两颗躁动不安的心脏不要命了一般地鼓动，好像恨不得跳出来，逃进对方的身体里去才能得到安宁。而那句令陈韦丞松松搂在他腰间的手臂骤然收紧，像要把他揉进自己身体里一样的咒语控制不住地从他的齿间溜出："我也爱你。"

"我爱你。"他吻上陈韦丞耳朵上的小痣。敏感的男孩浑身一颤，手臂一松，他便轻巧地从男孩的怀抱里溜出来，他后退一步，对上了陈韦丞亮晶晶的眼睛，他的眼角红红的，看到杨博尧看过来还很不好意思地想要扯袖子挡上。爱哭鬼，杨博尧在心里叹了口气，无奈地意识到自己死心塌地地爱着陈韦丞这种细腻，脆弱的时刻。他弯起嘴角，轻轻地，带着不容置疑的力度，将陈韦丞遮挡的手拉下，吻上了他带着茧的指尖。"我爱你。"他的呼吸炽热，说话时缠绕在陈韦丞的大手间，激得陈韦丞眼角的那点红扩散到颈间，像个熟透了的番茄。

杨博尧看着陈韦丞愣愣的一动也不敢动，心里又是喜欢又是好笑，傻瓜，他暗暗地想。他踮起脚尖，再次发动进攻，这次的落点是陈韦丞的鼻尖，他像小鸟一样轻啄了一下，喃喃道："我爱你"，嘴唇在离开时擦过了陈韦丞的上唇，那一瞬间似乎有股电流从接触处打向两人的全身。还没等杨博尧说出下一句我爱你，陈韦丞猛地将自己的唇压向杨博尧的，将杨博尧拉入一个狂风骤雨般的深吻中，杨博尧的小声惊叫和情色的呻吟，都被陈韦丞统统吞吃入腹。他舔舐着杨博尧可爱的齿列，吸吮着他灵巧的舌头和来不及咽下的唾液，啃咬着那双他用目光爱抚过太多次的红唇。他从未像此刻一样，清楚地意识到杨博尧有多爱他，而他又有多无药可救地爱着杨博尧。我爱你，我爱你。他在每一次呼吸间，每一次落吻间，在心中流着泪，狂喜地大喊着。而杨博尧就像能听到他的呐喊一样，以无可阻挡地热情回应着他的每一个吻，每一句我爱你。他狂热地攫取着陈韦丞的唇，像是要把自己塞到陈韦丞身体里一样在他的掌心里扭动着，力图消灭他与陈韦丞之间的最后一丝缝隙。这对恋人像下一秒就要世界末日一样吻着彼此，即使此刻大厦崩塌，地面陷落，他们也要在彼此的臂弯中死去。

最后还是杨博尧先退了一步，他捏了捏陈韦丞的耳垂，示意男孩放开他。看着恋人流连在他嘴唇的，依依不舍的目光，杨博尧觉得自己此刻的脸应该也热到有蒸气，他最后在陈韦丞的唇角轻轻亲了一下，算是结束的信号。"再亲下去明天会肿到拍不了片啦。"他翘起嘴角看着陈韦丞，殊不知自己此刻水濛濛的眼睛，和玫瑰一样绯红的脸颊，只能让男朋友下腹更紧。

陈韦丞的目光从杨博尧的眼角逡巡到他微微张开的嘴唇，他的喉结滚动了一下，眼睛眯了起来。他眼中闪烁的欲望让杨博尧的胃也兴奋地扭成了一团。  
"那亲别的地方可以吧，他们看不见的地方……"说着他就要把杨博尧打横抱起，吓得杨博尧连连拍着他的手臂示意他冷静一点："你干嘛！你别忘了原片还没发过去，还有一大堆邮件要回呢，bro，我们的工作要堆成山了。"现在还是下午，绝不能被陈韦丞按在床上荒废过去了，这样想着，杨博尧揉着陈韦丞的头发，强迫自己直视陈韦丞咔吧咔吧的狗狗眼和委屈到几乎要化为实体的耷拉下来的狗狗耳朵。"等到工作结束了，我们可以……"羞耻心阻止了他说完接下来的句子。但这已经足够让陈韦丞再次振奋起来了，男孩眼中的喜悦简直要化成蜜一般淌进杨博尧心里，如果陈韦丞真的是只狗狗，那么他此刻的尾巴一定快乐地不停来回扫吧。是小狗吗？他在心里笑着想，没注意自己把心里话说出来了。"汪汪"陈韦丞非但不恼，反而一个劲儿地往他手里钻，他蹭着杨博尧的掌心，终于露出了今天第一个灿烂的，让杨博尧心醉不已的笑容。

杨博尧将自己的额头贴上陈韦丞的，和他鼻尖对鼻尖。两人分享着共同的空气，感受着彼此炽热的，安静的呼吸。直到两人的呼吸回到一个频率，直到两人的心跳回到一个频率。

"小狗？"杨博尧轻轻地叫了一声，他一错不错地看着陈韦丞的那双深情的，多褶皱的，总是湿漉漉的眼睛，那双他愿意为其吻去一切悲伤与愤怒的眼睛，那双他爱了十几年，今后也会一直爱到死的眼睛。

"你的。"陈韦丞轻轻地回答，同时蹭了蹭杨博尧的鼻尖。你的，一切都是你的，一切都是因为你，一切都是为了你。

"……我也是你的。"杨博尧哽咽了一下，眼角不可抑制地有了些湿意，从过去，到现在，再到未来，一直都是，永远都是。我真的好爱你啊，他看着那双他深爱的眼睛微微睁大，随即眼角荡漾出他最喜欢的弧度，便再次闭上眼，迎接吻的洪流了。

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to@二九真的要早睡了 in weibo  
> 老师我爱你！  
> 感谢大家阅读这篇完全不知所云的东西，非常感谢！欢迎评论！


End file.
